Μια περιπέτεια στο απαγορευμένο δάσος
by greece 4 ever
Summary: ο χαρι, ο ρον και η ερμιόνη πάνε στο μαθημα του χαγκριντ όμως ομως αυτα τα καινουργια βιβλία θα τους φέρουν σε μπελάδες


ΜΙΑ ΠΕΡΙΠΕΤΕΙΑ ΣΤΟ ΑΠΑΓΟΡΕΥΜΕΝΟ ΔΑΣΟΣ

Ήταν μια ηλιόλουστη μέρα στο Χόγκουαρτς και οι φοιτητές της 3ης τάξης πήγαιναν στο μάθημα Φροντίδας Μαγικών Πλασμάτων. Ανάμεσα σε αυτούς τους φοιτητές υπήρχε και μια παρεούλα. Ο Χάρι Πότερ, η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ και ο Ρον Ουέσλι. Τώρα όλοι οι φοιτητές περίμεναν απέξω απ' το σπίτι του Χάγκριντ. Ξαφνικά, ένας μεγαλόσωμος άντρας βγήκε απ' το σπίτι. Πλησιάστε κι ανοίξτε τα βιβλίο σας στη σελίδα 226. Είπε ο Χάγκριντ. Και πώς θα το κάνουμε αυτό; Ενώ εσύ έχεις τα βιβλία. πετάχτηκε ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι με τη ψυχρή φωνή του. Ο Χάρι κι ο Ρον σήκωσαν τα μανίκια τους έτοιμοι να του δώσουν καμιά μπουνιά. Μίλα καλύτερα, Μαλφόι! είπε ο Χάγκριντ που έκρυβε τον εκνευρισμό του. Ο Χάγκριντ μπήκε στο σπίτι του για να φέρει τα βιβλία. 2 λεπτά αργότερα ενώ ο Χάγκριντ δεν είχε δείξει σημάδια ζωής, κάλεσε το Χάρι, τον Ρον και την Ερμιόνη στο σπίτι του. Οι τρεις φίλοι μπήκαν μέσα περίεργοι για το τι τους ήθελε. Παιδιά, δεν θα το πιστέψετε είπε ο Χάγκριντ Τρία Τερατώδες Βιβλία των Τεράτων, το έσκασαν και τους έδειξε έναν σάκο με μια αρκετά μεγάλη τρύπα. Ευτυχώς μπόρεσα και συγκρότησα τα άλλα με το κατασταλτικό ξόρκι. Τα παιδιά έδειξαν απορημένα όμως ήξεραν τι τους περίμενε. Θέλω να μου κάνετε μια χάρη είπε ο Χάγκριντ να επιστρέψετε τα τρία αυτά βιβλία πίσω σε μισή ώρα. Θα προσπαθήσω να καθυστερήσω τα παιδιά. Τα βιβλία πήγαν στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος! ΟΧ, ΟΧΙ! αναφώνησαν με μια φωνή τα τρία παιδιά. Σας παρακαλώ, πηγαίνετε και φέρτε τα πίσω! παρακάλεσε ο Χάγκριντ. Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη δεν ήθελαν να καταστραφεί η καριέρα του Χάγκριντ, γι' αυτό ακόμα και με μισή καρδιά δέχτηκαν.

Ξεκίνησαν απ' την πίσω πόρτα και σκυφτοί πήγαν στην είσοδο του απαγορευμένου δάσους. Δυστυχώς, η πόρτα ήταν κλειδωμένη.

-Και τώρα τι κάνουμε; ρώτησε ο Ρον

-Κάνε πίσω. είπε ο Χάρι. Άνοιξε! και σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του την πόρτα.

Η πόρτα τραβήχτηκε λιγάκι αλλά τίποτα παραπάνω δεν έγινε.

-Αχ, δεν θυμάμαι! είπε η Ερμιόνη. Α, ναι. Αλοχομόρα! είπε.

Στη στιγμή η κλειδαριά άνοιξε και η πόρτα ελευθερώθηκε. Ο Χάρι έσπρωξε την πόρτα και είδε ένα θεοσκότεινο δάσος.

-ΦΩΤΙΣΕ ΑΠΟΛΥΤΑ!! φώναξε ο Χάρι και ένα φως απλώθηκε στο δάσος.

Η Ερμιόνη και ο Ρον έδειξαν χαρούμενοι. Πάμε είπε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά ο Χάρι. Πέρασαν 5 λεπτά και είδαν το πρώτο βιβλίο πίσω από μία σαλαμάνδρα. Το πλάσμα αυτό ήταν σαν γιγάντια σαύρα που πάνω του έκαιγε μια φωτιά. Οι τρεις φίλοι δεν μπόρεσαν να πιστέψουν στην ατυχία τους. Οι σαλαμάνδρες ήταν άγρια πλάσματα που τις αντιμετώπιζαν στο 4το έτος.

-Χάρι, πήγαινε δεξιά του. Ερμιόνη, στα αριστερά του! φώναξε ο Ρον. ΤΩΡΑ ΧΑΡΙ!

Στη στιγμή ο Χάρι ύψωσε το ραβδί του, το γύρισε ένα κύκλο έπειτα το χτύπησε στον αέρα σημαδεύοντας την σαλαμάνδρα ενώ έλεγε: Γουινγκάρντιουμ Λεβιόουζα! Στη στιγμή η σαλαμάνδρα υψώθηκε στον αέρα ενώ η φωτιά στη πλάτη του φούντωνε όλο και περισσότερο. ΠΕΣΤΕ ΚΑΤΩ τσίριξε η Ερμιόνη. Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη έπεσαν τρομαγμένη στο έδαφος. Ένας πύρινος δακτύλιος απλώθηκε ακριβώς από πάνω τους. Αν δεν έσκυβαν μπορεί να είχαν τσουρουφλιστεί τα μαλλιά τους. Ευτυχώς, η σαλαμάνδρα παρέμεινε στον αέρα.

-ΥΔΩΡ!!! φώναξαν και οι τρεις σημαδεύοντας με τα ραβδιά τους την σαλαμάνδρα. Άπειρο νερό ξεχυνόταν απ' τα ραβδιά τους που έπεφτε πάνω στη σαλαμάνδρα. Το πλάσμα έβγαζε ανατριχιαστικούς ήχους και φαινόταν πως σφάδαζε απ' τον πόνο. Η φωτιά του ολοένα και λιγόστευε. Στο τέλος η φωτιά έσβησε τελείως και η σαλαμάνδρα στεκόταν άψυχη στον αέρα. Ωστόσο έτρεξαν να προλάβουν το βιβλίο. Μα τι κάνουμε; είπε ο Χάρι και σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του το βιβλίο. Πρόσελθε πρόφερε το ξόρκι ο Χάρι. Όμως το βιβλίο έμεινε εκεί που ήταν. Ο Χάγκριντ τους έχει κάνει διάφορα αντιξόρκια για ξόρκια κλήτευσης. Για να μην τα πάρουν πίσω οι μαθητές αφού δουν τις απαντήσεις των ασκήσεων είπε η Ερμιόνη στον απογοητευμένο Χάρι. Ωστόσο, αυτό δεν μας εμποδίζει για να εκτελέσουμε άλλες κατάρες και ξόρκια. Μαρμαρώσιους! πρόφερε ο Ρον με το ραβδί του σηκωμένο. Ένας πίδακας άσπρου φωτός εκτοξεύτηκε απ' το ραβδί του και το χτύπησε. Το βιβλίο σταμάτησε κι έγινε τόσο ακίνητο όσο κι ένα άγαλμα. Η Ερμιόνη έτρεξε και το πήρε. Με ένα βουβό ξόρκι το εξαφάνισε. Τι κάνεις εκεί; την μάλωσε ο Χάρι. Το έστειλα στον Χάγκριντ είπε απλά η Ερμιόνη. α έκανε ξερά ο Χάρι.

Συνέχισαν τον δρόμο τους και είδαν μετά από 3 λεπτά περπάτημα το δεύτερο βιβλίο. Αμέσως ο Χάρι σήκωσε το ραβδί του σημαδεύοντας το βιβλίο και είπε Μαρμαρ... αλλά πριν αποσώσει τις λέξεις της κατάρας έμεινε ασάλευτος με αυτό που είδε. Ένας σκελετός με ρούχα πειρατή φύτρωσε απ' το χώμα. Μετά βγήκαν κι άλλοι τέτοιοι σκελετοί. Υπήρχαν καμιά δεκαριά σκελετοί έτοιμοι για μάχη. Όχι πάλι είπε ο Ρον. Αυτά είναι κόκκινες σκουφιές! είπε η Ερμιόνη. Οι κόκκινες σκουφιές άρχισαν να βγάζουν θορύβους απ' το στόμα τους σε υψηλούς τόνους. Ήταν λες και μίλαγαν μεταξύ τους. Μετά άρχισαν να τρέχουν καταπάνω τους(υπερφυσικά γρήγορα).Ο Χάρι σημάδεψε τρομαγμένος με το ραβδί του έναν απ' αυτούς και είπε ΠΥΡΙΟΥΣ! . Ένας κόκκινος πίδακας φωτιάς εκτοξεύτηκε απ' το ραβδί του και χτύπησε κατάστηθα μια κόκκινη σκουφιά. Το μόνο που κατάφερε το ξόρκι του Χάρι ήταν ρίξει κάτω έναν απ' αυτούς και να εξαγριωθούν περισσότερο. Τότε η Ερμιόνη φώναξε με το ραβδί της σηκωμένο ΙΜΟΜΙΛΟΥΣ ! Μια έκρηξη αέρος δημιουργήθηκε και ένας αχνός μπλε καπνός έβγαινε απ' το ραβδί της που σε λίγο σταμάτησε να βγαίνει. Όταν άνοιξαν όλοι τα μάτια τους αντίκρισαν όλες τις κόκκινες σκουφιές ακίνητες, να αιορούνται λίγα εκατοστά πάνω απ΄ το έδαφος. Τότε η Ερμιόνη έτρεξε κοντά στις κόκκινες σκουφιές, σημάδεψε με το ραβδί της μία απ' αυτές και είπε Φλιπέντο! . Ένας μπλε πίδακας εκτοξεύτηκε απ' το ραβδί της που χτύπησε την κόκκινη σκουφιά στη κοιλιά(τουλάχιστον εκεί που θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει μια κοιλιά),την έριξε κάτω και αυτή έσπασε. Ο Ρον κι ο Χάρι κοιτάχτηκαν για μια στιγμή κι ύστερα πήγαν να κάνουν το ίδιο προτού τελειώσει η επίδραση της κατάρας. Σε λίγα δεύτερα είχαν τελειώσει. Τότε ο Ρον πετάχτηκε απότομα απ΄ το έδαφος και πήδηξε πάνω στο βιβλίο που πάσχιζε να ξεφύγει. Ερμιόνη είπε. Η Ερμιόνη έτρεξε στον Ρον, και εξαφάνισε το βιβλίο με μια κίνηση του ραβδιού. Ευχαριστώ είπε ο Ρον.

20 λεπτά είχαν περάσει και πάσχιζαν να βρουν το τρίτο και τελευταίο βιβλίο. Νόμιζαν πως είχαν διασχίσει όλο το δάσος ώσπου βρήκαν ένα τείχος που τους εμπόδιζε να περάσουν. Ήταν περίπου 6-7 μέτρα ψηλό και φτιαγμένο από πέτρα. Ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να βρει μια χαραμάδα, κάτι τέλος-πάντων για να περάσουν. Ο Χάρι στο τέλος ακούμπησε κάτι ξύλινο. Ήταν μια πόρτα. Την άνοιξε και αντίκρισε έναν σκοτεινό διάδρομο. Έκανε πάλι το ξόρκι του απόλυτου φωτός αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα. Ο Χάρι είπε στους φίλους του Θα μπω εγώ πρώτος, αν δεν σας δώσω σήμα να έρθετε, μην μπείτε . Ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη συμφώνησαν διστακτικά. Τότε ο Χάρι πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και περπάτησε στο σκοτάδι. Ξαφνικά ο Χάρι ένιωσε τσουχτερό κρύο κι αμέσως άναψε το ραβδί του. Ήταν ένας παράφρονας. Ο Χάρι είπε τρομαγμένος Καλώ τον Προστάτη! κάνοντας μια ευτυχισμένη σκέψη(να απολύει τον Σνέιπ).Ένα ελάφι από δυνατό άσπρο φως εμφανίστηκε απ' το ραβδί του. Τότε ο παράφρονας άρχισε να περπατάει προς τον Χάρι. Για στάσου είπε ο Χάρι εσύ δεν είσαι παράφρονας, οι παράφρονες δεν έχουν πόδια, είσαι μπόγκαρτ! Ρεντίκολο! Τότε το μπόγκαρτ στριφογύρισε και μεταμορφώθηκε σε καπνό. Ο Χάρι βεβαιώθηκε πως όλα ήταν εντάξει τότε. Γι' αυτό σημάδεψε πίσω του τον απέραντο διάδρομο κι είπε Κινδύνιους . Ένας κόκκινος πίδακας εκτοξεύτηκε απ' το ραβδί του Χάρι κι πέταγε πολύ γρήγορα προς την άλλη μεριά για να δώσει σήμα στον Ρον και στην Ερμιόνη πως όλα είναι εντάξει και μπορούν να μπουν. Απ' την άλλη μεριά Ο Ρον είχε βάλει το κεφάλι του μέσα στο διάδρομο κι άκουσε την Ερμιόνη να του λέει Βλέπεις τίποτα; . Κι ο Ρον Βλέπω κάΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ... .Ένας κόκκινος πίδακας πέρασε ξυστά δίπλα απ' το κεφάλι του κι έσκασε σαν πυροτέχνημα λίγο πιο πίσω. Αυτό το έκανε ο Χάρι. Πάμε μέσα. Έχω να του πω και δυο λογάκια για τα ξόρκια που χρησιμοποιεί. Οχ, άσε της γκρίνιες, Ρον! του πέταξε η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη έτρεξαν μέσα. Και οι δυο τους είχαν κάνει το φωταγωγικό ξόρκι. Προχώρησαν αρκετά και συνάντησαν τον Χάρι. Πάμε, νομίζω πως είδα κάτι να κινείτε λίγο πιο πέρα. Τα τρία παιδιά προχώρησαν και ο Ρον ένιωσε κάτι να τον δαγκώνει στο πόδι. ΑΑΑΑΑΧ . Τι έπαθες; . Κάτι με δάγκωσε. Κοίταξαν και οι τρεις κάτω. Ήταν το βιβλίο των Τεράτων. Ο Ρον είπε μαρμαρώσιους , όμως τα μάτια του είχαν δακρύσει και δεν σημάδεψε καλά. Η κατάρα χτύπησε στο έδαφος. Το βιβλίο εμφανίστηκε αρκετά μέτρα μπροστά τους και ο Ρον είπε Πύριους . Το ξόρκι του χτύπησε στα μάτια το βιβλίο. Άναψε φωτιά κι άρχιζε να τσιρίζει. Ο Χάρι έτρεξε πανικόβλητος, το ακούμπησε με το ραβδί του κι είπε Ύδωρ . Όλοι η επιφάνεια του βιβλίου γέμισε με νερό και η φωτιά έσβησε με μιας. Η Ερμιόνη πήρε το βιβλίο και έκανε το ίδιο εξαφανιστικό ξόρκι, αφού ήταν η μόνη που τα ήξερε.

Τους είχαν μείνει 10 λεπτά κι ευτυχώς γύρισαν σε 5.

Έκαναν πως είχαν κάνει κοπάνα κι πήγαν στο μάθημα. Ο Χάγκριντ ως υποτιθέμενη τιμωρία αφαίρεσε απ' τον καθένα 20 βαθμούς. Όμως τους ψιθύρισε στο αυτί 60 πόντους για τον καθένα σας . Αργότερα έγιναν ακόμα πιο χαρούμενη όταν ο Χάγκριντ μοίρασε τα βιβλία κι άκουσαν τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι να φωνάζει: Tι του έκανες του βιβλίου μου κι είναι μούσκεμα; Οι τρεις φίλοι χαχάνισαν κάτω απ' τους μανδύες τους.

ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ


End file.
